


Of Spoons and Wickets

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Holmes thinks about Percy Phelps. Based on the canon story <i>The Naval Treaty</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spoons and Wickets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, expanded to a 100-word drabble. The 60-word version is posted [**here**](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/65664.html).

By all accounts—including Watson's—Percy Phelps had been blessed with exceptional abilities from the cradle on, and that cradle being a very well-gilded one besides. I suppose one can hardly blame a man so favoured in life for being ill-prepared when unfavourable circumstances befall him. Still, I am less than impressed when a fellow born with a silver spoon in his mouth expects to be forever spoon-fed.

To his great credit, Watson was ever patient and understanding with Phelps. I, on the other hand, could not resist taking a crack at the Tadpole with a wicket of my own.


End file.
